2 months
by Galaxypeople1
Summary: All Chunin and Genin are told to stay with a person for 2 months and live life as how they live it, except with each other.Rated T for language. KibaNaru and a little SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1: Race to the Hokage mansion

**I told you guys I love KibaNaru! *Fangirl squeel* Oh,sorry about that. Hehe.**

**BTW these are not my characters these characters belong to Kishi-chan not mine. If they were then the series will be totally different! If you know what I mean! Hahaha! Joke! Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

It was a nice,sunny beautiful morning,as the sun crept through my curtains and...

"Ahhh!Stupid sun!"I screamed, as the sun rays literately burnt my eyes.

Great...today's the day of that stupid 'Get to know each other day'.I hated stuff like these! Last time we did this was 2 years ago,when I was 13. Why did I have to be paired up with that Emo bastard?! He just couldn't get his eyes off of me! He needs the doctor,really! I mean every 10 minutes or so he would just stare at me! It's embarrassing! Especially when you're just in your fishnet shirt and some boxers! I'm over reacting,I seriously need to calm my whiskers and get this over with! After all It's just for a month! A dark,creepy,embarrassing month. A boring month! I'm doing it again! I'm such a drama queen.

I literately had to create a clone just to help me up and try to get me out of bed. Today was a horrible day! I undid the jutsu as I was standing in front of my bed now. I quickly took my green,froggy-style towel and headed for the bath,as I avoided tin cans and ramen pots on the floor. Ahhhh...yeah...ramen. Ramen was nice and maybe some one could get me some ramen for me this month. Some one like Hinata would do that. And...ummm...actually...she's the only person that would do that for me. I hope I get paired up with her. I stepped foot in the cold bathroom and shivered uncontrollably. I then quickly turned on the hot water and waited and waited...and waited. 'Who else would be a good partner?' I thought to myself. 'Sakura? Nahhh...hot but too violent. Ummm... Ino? Nope too scary! Dog-breath? Well I guess he would be nice. After all he is kinda hot. What am I thinking?!' I slapped my self in my thoughts. I got in the bath and scrubbed my body until I was squeaky clean.

After I got out of the bath,shivering,I quickly took my towel off of my waist and trudged to my closet and picked some fishnets shirts,my ordinary orange jumper,black leather pants and some blue sandals. 'It doesn't hurt anyone to get myself a new look!' I thought to myself.

Kiba's POV:

"Uhhhhhh...Akamaru...stop licking me."Opening one eye as I said to the large 4 foot dog.

I shot up,noticing what time it was. 10:30!

"Crap! Crap,crap,crap,crap!" I screamed,fully awake, I quickly jumped off the cosy bed.

"Half an hour left until we have to be in the Hokage's tower for 'Get to know each other day'. I panicked and placed a red bowl saying 'Akamaru' and some extra crunchy munchies Akamarus' favourite dog food,in front of the hound.

I swiftly put on deodrant not bothering to take a bath. 'I had a bath last night anyway' I thought to myself. Panicked,I speedily opened the brown closet and picked some clothes and dashed out the window. I leaped from roof to roof and tree to tree.I put on my black fishnet shirt and my normal grey jumper on. 'I hope I don't get paired up with that cute fox-wait what?! What is wrong with you Kiba?!' I mentally punched myself. "Hurry up lazy ass! 10 minutes left!"I told my self. Akamaru was right by my side,challenging me to a race of who could get to the Hokage's mansion quicker. I accepted the challenge and leaped and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. 'Well at least it's not raining' I thought as I looked up the sunny sky. "You're never going to beat me buddy!" I panted "YAHOO!"

**First chapter done! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2:The pairs

**Chapter 2 is here! I will start with the third right after this one so don't hesitate!**

Normal POV:

Finally after a few minutes of running,jumping and leaping from roof to roof,every Chunin Sakura,Hinata,Lee,Tenten,Ino,Chouji,Kiba and Jonin Neji,Shikamaru,Sasuke and Shino and last but not least Genin. Which was pretty much Naruto himself. The fox boy grumbled in embarrasment since he was the only low rated person there. Dog-breath,a nickname naruto gave to Kiba, has teased him ever since he came back from training,because he was still a 'worthless' Genin.

Naruto's POV:

Damn that bastard,Kiba! Does he have to tease me NOW! When I get my hands on him-

Normal POV:

Tsunade glared at the shinobi right before her,with those dark brown eyes. She looked like she was about to kill some one with those eyes. Every one took a small step behind them, terrified of the monstrous lady.

"Right!" Tsunade said, trying to get their attention.

"Since every one is here, I will now announce the pairs you will be in." She added, looking at everyone in the eyes, except for shizune, who was carringing Tonton. Tsunades dark eyes had now faded slowly as she calmed down, slowly but surely.

"Why am I doing this? Simply because you guys don't really now each other, am I right?" Tsunade said, in a curious tone.

Everyone nodded in defeat, as it really was true. Sakura doesn't even know ANYTHING about Hinata except that she's Neji's cousin and is part of the most noble family in Konoha, the Hyuga Clan. Naruto didn't even know Kiba's blood type! And NOBODY knew ANYTHING about Shino. Who the hell even knows if he really does have brown eyes behind those glasses.

"I have put you into the pairs that I think need more knowlegde about each other. I am simply doing this for your own good." The Hokage said, quietly.

Naruto's POV:

Please with Hinata, please with Hinata! C'mon granny! I need those Ramen! Especially the new special edition ones with extra fishcakes and miso pork in them!

Kiba's POV:

Well, hit me with your best shot, granny! It'll be over soon anyway!

Normal POV:

Tsunade pulled searched her desk for the paper she was looking for, which,obviously, was the paper for the pairs. She glanced in those eyes one final time in a serious but caring look. Like the look that a caring mother would give you when you are had found the papers and atmosphere was quiet , everyone felt their hands getting sweatier and hearts beating fatser.

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga!" Tsunade read.

The two girls cheered, as they were actually kind of close friends.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled.

"I-I look forward to living with y-you Sakura-san!" Hinata said,confidently.

Naruto's POV:

Damn! My Ramen! Noooo!

Normal POV:

"Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha!" She called out

"Hmph!" The two quiet boys exclaimed in unison.

"Skikamaru Naara and Neji Hyuga!"

"A drag..."Shikamaru whispered.

"Ino Yamanaka and Tenten!"

"Rock Lee and Chouji Akimichi!"

"Which leaves us too..."

"Uhhhh!" Naruto and Kiba groaned together.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka!" Tsunade sighned, as she put down the paper and covered her face with her hands.

"Now you may choose which house you will live in. You are dissmissed." Tsunade said

The ninjas nodded and walked out of the door leaving only Naruto and Kiba in the room.

"Obaa-chan! There must be mistake! Listen to me old bag!" Naruto shouted

"Y-yeah!" Kiba added

The hokage was pissed right now. She still had alot of paperwork to do and Naruto and Kiba screaming wasn't helping.

"There is no mistake! NOW GET OUT!"Tsunade screamed as she smashed the desk, leaving it in pieces of wood.

"But-" Both of the boys said as they were interupted by Tsunades eyes turning dark again.

"OUT!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yikes!" Naruto shouted, at the mercy of the pissed Hokage.

Both boys left the room,instantly. Both nearly had a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3:Strange

Normal POV:

After getting scowled at by the angry Godaime, Naruto and his 'friend' trugded quietly, into the streets of Konoha, trying to avoid punching each other across the nose.

Naruto POV:

That damn Inuzuka boy HAS to be with ME, doesn't he?! Well, I'm sure that he wont mind staying at my place, wouldn't he? I hope not. There's other way to know isn't there? Here I go. "K-Kiba, m-mind staying at my place?" I stuttered. W-what?! Since when did I stutter to the dog-lover?! Never! What is wrong with me?! It's getting really hot as well! "Fine, if you want to then it's fine with me" Kiba answered. "And why are you so red?" He added as he touched my forehead, gently. "Nothing! Anyway, lets go dog-breath!" I said as I brushed his hand away. We continued walking and dogding villagers as we silenced our dog-lover broke the quiet,relaxing afternoon as he mumbled some thing that I couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" I asked, as I scratched my head in curiousity. "I said, why are you acting so strangly?!" He nagged. "...nothing! I thought I already told you that!" I spoke. Kiba sighed quietly as we walked up the steps to my appartment. I opened the door in embarassment, since it was a pigsty! "Gomen (sorry)! It's a mess, I know!" I admitted, as I quickly tried to atleast pick up things from the floor.

Kibas POV:

Why is he acting like this? Is some thing wrong with him? Is he upset? Uhhh...all this thinking is hurting my head! I shouldn't worry so much! And I should get my clothes frrom my house. Oh well...it wouldn't hurt to get it tommorow, would it? Naruto broke the silence as he said "I'll sleep on the couch if you want." I never seen him so kind. He's normally boisterous,loud and lively. What had happened to the old Naruto? I guess no fights today, huh? Well...good! Although, I kinda miss that side of him. "Nahhh... It's your house so-" "It's my house so I should sleep on the couch." Naruto interrupted. "Fine." I said in defeat.I helped the blonde help with the house and I,once again broke the awkward silence by saying..."Hey Naruto...I should take a bath. Mind if I could use your towel?" I asked. "Yeah, sure!" Naruto responded, while he chucked ramen pots in the bin.

**So sorry if it's short,but I tried! Anyway chapter 4 coming soon...really soon! After I finish adding another chapter to this story. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sake maddness!

**So I promised you guys and gals that I would write another paragraph right after I finished with myother story. So guess what...I wrote it! Enjoy!Oh and LEMON WARNING!**

Kibas POV:

As I came in, the shower, I noticed how that this Naruto was actually cleaner than I thought that brat was.I rubbed my body parts with soap and scrubbed my hair with a shampoo called, heads and shoulders. I got out of the tub, rubbing my feet, trying not to get the floor wet. Wait what is this smell? Uchiha? "Sasu-" Naruto? I quickly got out of the shower and walked out of the door, putting the towel around my waist.

"Sasuke...stop it!" Naruto screamed.

"K-Kiba help, please!" Naruto shouted, desperatly trying not to let Sasuke's lips touch his.

I was full of horror that the sick idiot was actually trying to kiss Naruto. I mean it's disgusting!

"Get off him you bastard!" I shrieked.

I delivered the Uchiha a quick punch to the face nearly knocking him on the floor. Then another hit across the face but this time it was a hard slap. A kick to the stomach will do! But right when I lifted my foot...

"Calm down! I'll leave!" Sasuke surrendered, walking out of the door rubbing his face right where I hit him.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha umtil the appartment door closed with a loud 'BANG!'.

"Tch!" I grunted, trying not to go back and beat his face up into a pulp.

"Th-thanks." Naruto grinned, thankfully.

"No probs! That's what friends are for right!" I responded with a happy smirk on my face.

"F-friends?" Naruto asked, his face flushing red.

"C-comrades I mean! Damn!" I said , nervously.

"Thanks anyway!" Naruto replied.

"Hey wanna go out-" I once again was interrupted.

"G-go o-out?!" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah! Go out with me to the store to buy some food! I mean seriously you aren't gonna eat Ramen forever, are you?" I teased.

"Fine." The blonde nodded.

Naruto's POV:

I hated shopping! It's not like I don't like the actual shopping, ya know! It's just that it's quite lonely without some one with you. Especially, even though I saved the village and rescued Sasuke some of the die-hard villagers still hate me for who I am.

* * *

When we arrived at the super market I realised that Kiba wasn't actually a bad person. I actually regret saying those mean things to him. He's kind and caring. Especially to his friends. Oh, and comrades.

"Hey, steak for dinner?" Kiba asked, with a 'I bet you do!' face.

"Yeah, but I'm cooking!" I responded, with a smirk.

"Do you even cook anything other than ramen?" Kiba asked again.

"Ummmm...fine you cook!" I sighed in defeat.

"Sake?" Kiba requested, pulling out a green bottle full of liquid.

"But were under aged!" I objected.

"So what?" He replied.

"2 bottles only!" I said, cautiously.

* * *

Kiba's POV:

After I've cooked the meal, I immediatly pulled out 2 glasses of cup full of wasn't long before things got crazy!

"You're really-HIC drunk right now aren't-HIC you?!" I hiccuped.

"L-look at your-HIC self! The blonde replied, just as drunk as me.

"What do you say?!" I asked.

"Thanks for the-WOAH!" The blonde tripped,crashing his lips against mine.

He quickly pulled away as his face was flushing red.

"So-HIC sorry!" He added.

"Shh...I wanna do it again!" I mumbled.

I pulled him closer and closer until our lips met again.I slid my tongue across his lips waiting for entrance.A while later he opened his mouth and started to let me explore his moaned as I deepened he kiss and slowly stroked our clothed members together.


End file.
